A Tale Of Two Cousins
by Pricat
Summary: A Story of how America's favourite frog and thevworld's most dangerous frog are related but maybe the power of family can help a strained bond
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Two Cousins

It was a warm Summer's day in a swamp in America and a huge family reunion was going on and while the adults were talking, eating, the kids were having fun too swimming, playing games and bonding but one of the kids in a hooded cloak watched as his cousins were goofing around and rough housing.

"Constantine come on, we gotta beat the other team!" a voice said near him belonging to his cousin Kermit but Constantine wasn't from here, he and his family lived in a swamp near St Petersburg but visiting for the reunion plus Constantine was in kindergarten but not very good around other kids.

"Do I have to?" Constantine asked softly.

"Yeah you can't be that shy to the point where you don't wanna play!" Ketmit said being eight years old and confident but Constantine took off.

"I told ya he wouldn't play!" one of the cousins said.

Constantine snarled at them getting in a fight and using his karate as they ran away making Kermit sigh.

"You know that wasn't nice." he said.

"So?" Constantine said but saw his aunt and uncle there.

"Looks like you're staying with us forva while." his Aunt said as Ketmit was excited but could help as Constwntine knew his Mom was about to give birth to eight thousand more mouths to feed.

"Fine abandon me, I don't care." he said stomping off.

Kermit felt bad for his cousin wanting him to be friends knowing he was shy and needed help so knew his Russian aunt and uncle were going to have more kids, so Constantine was staying with him and his parents.

"You sure it's okay, if you guys watch Constant?" he heard his Uncle Magnus say.

"Sure he'll have fun here." Jay replied.

He gave his brotherva locket to give to Constantine as he and his wife had to leave as Kermit understood going to find his younger cousin seeing Constantine doing karate.

"Your parents just are about to leave and you don't wanna say goodbye?" he said.

"They won't miss me, you know?

Especially when the eight thousand kids are born." he muttered as Kermit sighed.

He hated when his cousin was negative like this but knew Constantine's parents cared about him.

But a car driven by a man in a tux with blackish hair made Constantine curious as Kermit gulped.

"We never, ever go near people, well adult ones that is." he warned Constantine as he sighed.

"Let's just go home okay?" Kermit said.

"Okay Good Frog." he said as they were going.

But he sensed something about that human he liked but was feeling shy to go talk to him.

Later he was reading since he was advanced for a kid his age and already knew how to read but liked stories about rogues, villains and especially thieves plus had a library card.

Reading about thieves and villains made him happy since back home, his father was the King of Amphibian Thieves and training him in thievery.

He was getting tired as it was midnight and he didn't go to school while here yet and lying on his side in his hooded cloak drifting off into sleep which was a good thing. 


	2. Meeting the Lemur

A Tale Of Two Cousibs

That night, Constantine couldn't sleep since he wasn't used to being here since he only visited sometimes and knew Kermit wouldn't understand but he was hungry and getting a snack making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but drinking chocolate milk since he did this at home, and getting sleepy.

His Aunt saw this entering since she had checked up on him and Kermit understanding but carrying him to the room and tucking him in knowing he wouldn't remove the cape making him understand as his parents had explained and would enrol hin in kindergarten here leaving him be.

Later the next morning, Kermit saw Constantine still asleep but looked happy leaving him be and were getting breakfast as his mother was happy.

"I found your cousin out here eating PB and J but it's okay as he is angry about being here." his Mom told him.

"Why?" Kermit asked confused.

"His father is the Kimg of Amphibian Thieves so he's a their in training." she told him making his lunch.

"Oh I see." he said leaving for school.

Later that day, Constantine was working on his thief skills but having fun as he loved being a thief in training but hated being so shy since he knew thieves didn't need friends and was working on his karate skills and were having a blast since he loved doing this at home.

"Perfect." he said to himself as he was exploring but had his hood up but was going back but heard something, a voice making him curious seeing a house as he knew about humans from his parents and saw a lot of them when he was doing his training.

He saw a man with a bushy moustache with blackish hair in a shirt eith trousers but on the phone as tbe little thief in training smelt cookies entering despite the risk and saw a plate of cookies there eating, and happy heating footsteps.

"Hey!" he heard a voice say.

"H-Hey." Constantine said as Dominic was stunned seeing him.

"Aw are you hungry little guy?" he said as Constantine nodded.

"Yes I'm Constantine a thief in training." he said as Dominic smirked.

"I see but I am a thief as well, they call me the Lemur." he said.

"I see." Constantine said.

He knew he had to go soon since Kermit or his uncle would be looking for him but Dominic underdtood since they were talking and having fun.

"I'll see you around then." Dominic said as Constantine nodded.

He left the house but high tailed it back to his uncle and aunts house seeing Kermit.

"I see somebody went exploring huh?" he said as Constantine nodded shyly making him sigh.

"You know we're family so you don't have to be afraid okay?

You can trust me." he told him.

"I guess." Constantine replied getting Oreos.

Kermit sighed at the mysterious six year old going to do homework but was sighing as he cared about his cousin.

He knew that Constantine didn't talk much around other kids or join in with games but knew he wanted to remembering yesterday seeing Constantine reading and focused.

He was doing his homework, basic math hoping things would go okay and finished by dinner going to play for a bit as Constantine sighed hearing laughter from outside, as it was his cousin and his friends.

He wanted to have friends but too shy to try plus his father told him thieves didn't need friends which made him smile hoping they were okay. 


	3. On His Way

A Tale Of Two Cousins

That night, Constantine was readingba myths and legends book but was really engrossed in it and didn't hear Kermit call him for dinner as he was particularly interested in the story of King Midas as he loved jewels and gold just like his father but missed him.

"S-Sorry I was just reading." Constantine said not giving eye contact.

"It must be a really good book if you almost skip dinner plus my Mom said that your Mom and Dad wanted to see you." Kermit said as Constantine was going to where they were plus he was keeping Domini a secret.

"I hope he's Ojay." Kermit said.

Later an upset Constantine ran inside as his uncle followed behind him understanding that a tragedy had happened to his newly born siblings as Kermit wondered what was wrong but his Dad stopped him.

"We should let him calm down bud, a bad thing happened to his family." he told his son.

Constantine was crying while his hood was up as he hid himself under the covers so nobody could see him sad but were reading the book but imagining since imagining always made him feel better when scared or sad.

Right now, he was imagining his siblings were lost but was staying up.

By sunrise, Kermit saw Constantine asleep with red rims under his eyes feeling bad for his younger cousin and was going to get breakfast as his mother asked if Constantine was okay.

"He's still asleep, Mom and sad." he told her.

They would talk while Kermit was at school.

Dominic found Constantine drinking coffee from a mug making him sigh as the thief in training was just a kid and kids shouldn't have coffee but yanked the mug away from his webbed hand seeing dark rings under his eyes wondering what had been happening, since he had been teaching him thievery, advanced thievery.

Dominic's eyes widened feeling sad for him and hugged him knowing that was something no kid should go through but was deciding to let him stay with him plus he was going back to England so Constantine decided to go with him because he didn't have a family knowing the others would worry.

"I don't care as they don't care.

We get along anyways." he told him.

Dominic agreed as he let him on his lap as the kid needed comfort as he saw him get sleepy and let him sleep unaware his family were looking for him.

He couldn't help but smile at the amphibian male sleeping since it was cute and he didn't have any kids so he could maybe adopt Constantine as his since he was packed and getting in the car buckling Constantine into a car seat.

He pulled out of the driveway but on his way to the airport and after a while, stopped at a gas station seeing Constantine stir rubbing his eyes but happy being on an new adventure considering him his new family.

"I'm gonna get us snacks okay?" Dominic said.

"Sure.." he replied as Domijic left the car.

The thief in training was hoping that things would work out and he could learn more thievery on the road.

He was sleep deprived from bad dreams about what had happened to his siblings but shaky as Domijic returnee with groceries wondering if he was okay.

"Y-Yeah." he replied.

"You're still shook up about your siblings huh?

It's okay to be like that." he said hugging him.

Constantine nodded but liked the hug and smiled a little which was cute but were leaving and maybe giving a kid soda wasn't a good idea and was making him chuckle.

He saw him get sleepy but saw him fighting sleep which wasn't good and saw him out like a light.

He was getting closer to the airport listening to the radio hearing Constantine snore.

When they got to the airport, Constantine was awake and excited making him laugh realising he had taken a plane from Russia to get here to the reunion so was used to flying.

"Come on Dad!" he said making Dominic's heart melt at his words. 


	4. Holidays Are Coming

It was nearly December and Constantine was curious since he hadn't had Christmas in a very, very long while for various reasons the main one being a master thief who ended up in gulag a lot but many years had passed so things had changed for him like his Number 2 becoming his best friend and dating Nadya, his childhood friend plus he was a father to his young daughter Sneaker, whom was five and wanted to be like her Dad.

He knew his cousin had never gotten married and the thought of it terrified him which always made Constantine laugh hysterically since he was proposing to Nadya on Christmas Eve, but Kermit had helped him practise plus Dominic woukd be home so Sneaker woukd be okay, since she always caused mischief with her sitters especially Sam, who was the victim of her mischief.

Right now, they were decorating the tree with ornaments since he and Sneaker had been doing this since forever but he loved it plus after Sneaker had gone to bed, he was going out with Nadya since there was a Christmas market in town making Dominic understand.

"She's not gonna pull mischief on me, Sneak, I mean?

Since I'm watching her." Dominic asked softly.

"Nope she likes you, it's the others she doesn't." Constantine said relieving him remembering the last time Sam had watched Sneaker chuckling.

"Find out what she wants for Christmas, okay?" Constantine told him as Sneaker was goofing around and making ropes out of the tinsel making them chuckle.

"I'll try." Dominic told him.

Constantine was seeing it was five in the afternoon so was ordering in but he woukd eat when out with Nadya knowing Sneaker didn't trust her with her Dad making Dominic underdtand since Kokoro had left them when Sneaker turned three hearing the doorbell, as it was Kermit bringing fruitcake, since Constantine loved that stuff, Sneaker too.

"Hey you guys got a tree!

The guys lost the bet." Kermit said making them curious.

"Let me guess, your little friends think because I'm a thief, I don't like the holidays?" Constantine said as his cousin gulped.

"Ooh, Uncle Kerm's in trouble." Sneaker said.

Domijic agreed with her, knowing how volatile his friend was, seeing him push Kermit out into the snow slamming the door and cursing in Russian.

"Hey don't let him get ya down, okay?" Dominic said.

A smile crossed Constantine's face at that since tonight was going to be fun but had to get ready, going to take a hot shower but getting his fleece hooded Cape which he wore in Winter compared to the other one because it was too cold to wear it.

Sneaker was playing ninjas in the living room and havingbfun but Domijic chuckled since the food was here as he was paying the delivery guy as Constantine was downstairs smelling cologne chuckling because his Bad Frog always made an effort for Nadya as Sneaker wondered why.

"I'm going out later sweetie, that's why." Constantine told her.

Dominic chuckled at this as they were eating but after a bit of play, it was time for Sneaker to get ready for bed but Constantine was telling her a bedtime story and kissed her goodnight.

He was leaving but woukd be back later making him underdtand but woukd look after Sneaker if she woke up making Constantine happy but was leaving.


	5. Spending The Day At Her Uncle's House

Sneaker was at her uncle's house as her Dad, Dominic and Nadya were on aChristmas shopping mission so she was with her cousin Yoko but saw the tree as it had lots of unique decorations but they were making more ornaments but she was liking it as it helped her focus, since in school she got bored and got into mischief but was making an ornament of her Dad since she cared about him.

Yoko saw how quiet Sneaker was being, since normally when their family was together like at Thanksgiving, Sneaker caused mischief but it was harmless but funny compared to Uncle Constantine as her Dad had explained.

"Hey, it's okay to be yourself, plus your ornament looks cool.

Your Dad's gonna,ove it!" the blue skinned Japanese amphibian female said making Sneaker smile because she loved her Dad.

"I'm just worried about him, because he likes Nadya.

I worry in case she hurts him, like my old Mom Kokoro." Sneaker said as Yoko understood since Sam had explained but it made Sneaker sad.

"It's Underdtandable, but your Dad wouldn't rush into anything being a master thief, you know?" Yoko told her unaware Kermit was listening because things were quiet and not crazy like he was imagining having Sneaker here would be.

He understood that his y

"We're fine, Dadounger cousin loved Nadya, they fit together as he had seen that when he had taken his cousin's place in gulag but he was mad at Kokoro for hurting Constantine like that remembering how Constantine had been an emotional wreck during the divorce so Sneaker had helped him.

"You guys okay in there?

Nothing blown up?" he asked.

"We're fine, Dad." Yoko said.

That relieved him as when Constantine had asked him to watch Sneaker while he and Nadya did some Christmas shopping, he had gotten worried in case antics would happen but nothing bad was happening making him relieved.

"Okay then, carry on." he said as Sneaker shook her head.


	6. Christmas In Gulag

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like a dsince it's Christmas, I bet Constantine woukd celebrate it with his gulag family and Nadya of course.**

**In this chapter, Kermit is spending the holidays with Constantine and Sneaker but he wants to be close with him**

* * *

Constantine was still awake as he had a lot on his mind and was mad, as Dominic was trying to make amends with him after betraying him and Kermit had messed up his gulag Kingdom but was sighing as Sneaker was asleep beside him, which made the Bad Frog smile for once.

He was in his cell in gulag but it was four in the morning but decided not to wake her it was Christmas meaning gifts and fun but knew Sneaker had stayed up to see Santa put gifts under the trees in the cells but he kissed her head, putting a small gift wrapped box beside her.

He was going to get breakfast but blushed see

* * *

ing Nadya as there was mistletoe plus they liked each other seeing Nadya kiss him as he giggled.

Joshsnd the others were understanding knowing when she was older like her Dad, she woukd underdtand seeing her hungry but getting some before going to play with her friends

* * *

Kermit sighed as he and his adopted son Jett were at the gulag so they could spend the holidays with Jett's birth family as Constantine was Jett's birth father and Sneaker was his sister but had brought gifts for them and dinner for the gulag.

Kermit had something for Constantine, his prison crown as he had fixed it up but hoped it meant Constantine woukd talk to him since he wanted to bond with him.

Jett was understanding but saw a group of frog kids playing kickball along with Sneaker but Sneaker was happy seeing Jett hugging him.

"Hey you've been okay, huh?

Where's Dad?" Jett asked her.

"With Nadya, as usual." Sneaker replied.

Kermit understood the disgust in her voice but smiled seeing she was wearing a tiara but it was cute and she smirked.

"Thanks Uncle, living here is fun." Sneaker said as Jett frowned.

He worried about her a lot, as Kermit understood but was knowing it had been Sneakerms choice to stay.

"Sneaker wants to be with your Dad, Jett because she wants to be like him the way you want to perform with me and the others." Kermit told him.

Nadya was hugging Kermit as she had missed him but her heart belonged to Constantine.

Constantine sighed as he and the others had been laughing about stuff but saw the others excited seeing Kermit.

"Guys, is it okay, if I have a moment with Constantine?" Kermit said.

"Sure." Ivan said.

"What do you want, cuz?" Constantine said with his arms crossed.

His eyes widened seeing his prison crown, fixed and had added jewels into it.

"It was Sam's idea to add jewels, and he bought them from a jeweller, that way you can still be a bad ass thief but we're okay, right?" Kermit said.

"Yes, I guess." Constantine told him


	7. Snow Day Memories

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like, plus this chapter has a flashback of little Constantine and Nadya as they're too adorable plus they're my favourite otp besides Jean and Sam in Muppets Most Wanted **

**A cold, snowy day at the beginning of the year makes Constantinevremember beingva little kid playing in the snow **

* * *

It was cold outside despite it being the beginning of the year, making Constantine smile because it reminded him of home, Siberia as he missed Nadya and the others but moreso Nadya but she had went back to gulag so the thick snow reminded him of something.

_You can't catch me Nadya, I'm pretty fast in the snow._

His train of thought was broken by Sneaker whom was very happy, at the snow making him sigh.

It was making memories of snowy playtime return.

* * *

_It was a snowy Winter's day in Siberia, Russia as a young girl with dark brunette hair opened her bedroom window which was frosted over in awe of the snow meaning no school and playtime all day long making the little girl happy._

_"Nadya, breakfast!" she heard her mother call._

_After breakfast and dressing warmly, she heard laughter as she saw a snowball knowing very well whom it was._

_"He-lo Nadya, all this snow is awesome, no?" Constantine asked._

_"Yep let's go play, just you and me!_

_Since our parents are too busy." she replied._

_"Who needs them, to have fun in the snow?" Constantine said._

_He had met Nadya a long time ago on a snow day like this, but we're the best of friends despite Nadya's mother beingbthe gulag warden and Constantine's father a thief._

_They were playing in the snow and having fun building whatever popped into their minds, playing all sorts of adventures but it was getting too cold._

_"Let's go get cocoa, okay?" Nadya said._

_"Constantine!" a Russian accented voice said._

_It was his father making Nadya understand as she hugged him, hoping he was okay._

_She loved playing with him, running around despite what adults said._


	8. Daring A Bad Frog To Perform

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and after re reading, I wanted to update since the last few days, Constantine was back on my mind lol**

**So in this chapter, both Constantine and Sneaker are hiding their other talents like performing and playing the drums but Kermit is trying to encourage his Bad Frog of a cousin and niece to show their stuff.**

* * *

It was now May and while Sneaker was starting school that would let her express herself Constantine was annoyed because Kermit wanted him to use his talents in more constructive ways than a life of crime plus deep down he could tell that Constantine loved being the centre of attention plus it boosted his confidence plus he could use karate on the show, but the master thief refused because he wanted to be a great thief in history, Sneaker too plus he cared about Nadya.

He was dressed in his hooded cloak but wearing his updated crown but was going to heist making Dominic sigh because he hoped he would be okay plus Jean and Sam were keeping an eye on them just in case they pulled a major heist again so was hoping Sneaker was okay plus Kermit would have to pick her up because Constantine couldn't set foot on school grounds after Open House because he had thrown cupcakes at Sneaker's teacher.

He saw Constantine back but had stolen Sneaker a gift of a locket making Dominic smile knowing how his boss cared about his daughter so it was good but hoped she had a good day plus knew she would pull mischief when at Kermit's house since Kermit was a little overbearing with this but sighed.

"He's wasting his time Number Two, because I'm not like him, I was born a Bad Frog and a thief." Constantine said throwing daggers at a dartboard making him sigh.

He hoped that things were okay but knew Kermit wanted to bond with him because they were cousins but he knew that he found it hard to come out of his shell.

* * *

That afternoon Sneaker was exploring her uncle's house because she knew what her father thought of her uncle going into the guest room finding a drum set making her excited since at school, she couldn't play the drums because she got carried away plus the talent show was coming up.

She was playing them which surprised Robin as he had no idea his little cousin had musical talent making the little thief surprised dropping the drumsticks making Robin understand but she ran out, making Dominic wonder what had happened plus knew Constantine taught Sneaker to play the piano which she loved but was going home seeing her Dad playing Rock Band making her excited playing too and laughing.

"I heard that somebody was playing the drums, at your uncle's house." Constantine told her since Kermit had told Sneaker to show her talent but he was wanting Constantine to but knew only daring his mischievous cousin to perform on the show.

He was drinking soda but belching making Sneaker giggle but saw Constantine stunned that Kermit had dared him to perform on the show making Sneaker stunned.

"Whatcha ya gonna do?" she asked him.

"I accept!" Constantine said.


	9. Planning A Bad Frog's Birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more and Sneaker is helping plan her Dad's birthday because Constantine has never had a birthday but was getting Nadya and her gulag family.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Woah wait a second, your Dad has never had a birthday?" Kermit asked Sneaker.

The female amphibian thief in training shook her head as her bangs covered her eyes but understood because she loved her father plus birthdays were a good thing because of cake and presents and those who cared about you giving Sneaker a brillant idea to involve her gulag family, makimg Kermit surprised that she would plan something amazing.

"Nope for some reason, he doesn't like his birthday, but he deserves to have one." Sneaker told him making him smi,ing because there was goodness in her when she let it out plus her Dad had been amazing on her uncle's show which made her happy but Kermit saw her e-Mai,ing Nadya impressing him.

She saw her Dad home but he wondered what she was up to but she would not tell him but he would find out sooner or later plus he was ordering Thai for dinner since they loved Thai food since they were ninjas.

Dominic was understanding but was tucking Sneaker into bed later but was going to see Constantine who was drinking tea because he had a long day plus wearing a kimono so knew it was his bedtime but getting ready seeing Sneaker there because she always did this at bedtime because she wanted to stay up and play.

"I got her as she snuck out a lot but she wants to play." Constantine told Dominic but he was rough housing with Sneaker to wear her out so she would sleep making Dominic smile but Constantine was telling her a story which was helping them settle.

* * *

At the gulag in Siberia Nadya was surprised getting Sneaker's e-mail but she and Constantine's gulag family were ready to help but had seen their King on his cousin's show being his usual mischievous self which had made them all laugh hysterically even Nadya so understood that it would work but she missed him, wanting him to come home a,ong with Sneaker plus she lived in a huge house.

She just hoped that things were okay, and that Dominic was taking good care of her Bad Frog but would talk to him on Skype after Kermit had shown him how to use it.

She hoped Constantine was okay but smirked seeing that Dominic had sent her a video of Constantine being a sweet dad and having cuddle time with Sneaker which was adorable hoping things would work out.


	10. Calming Down

"Pkease leave me be, Good Frog." Constantine said.

"But you have talent, you know?" Kermit replied to him.

"That was just an one time thing!" Constantine snapped.

It was a week after Constantine had taken on Kermit's dare to perform on his show but Constantine was more into being a thief making Sneaker sigh.

"Just let daddy calm down, Uncle Kermit." she said.

"I know, but your dad is very talented, despite being a thief." Kermit told his niece making Sneaker sigh.

She knew her uncle bugging her dad wasn't a good thing because he would just explode in anger leaving the room seeing Hector there beside her as she was stroking him guessing he could sense her anxiety because of her dad and uncle arguing.

"It's okay, daddy doesn't like when Uncle Kermit bugs him." Sneaker told him.

Constantine was understanding his daughter's anxiety.

"It's okay sweetie, we're not arguing." he assured her.

"You promise, daddy?" Sneaker replied as Kermit nodded.

"Yes, because we know you don't like fighting." he told her.

"Spasibo, uncle." Sneaker told him.

Constantine was humming the Daddy's Girl song from Hotel Transyvania because they both liked that movie and Constantine used that song to calm Sneaker down when she had a panic attack or sad which made Kermit smile because it was cute.

"Aw, that's cute but it fits you guys." Kermit told him.

Constantine nodded as he saw Sneaker sleepy as it was her nap time but following her dad to her room and was cuddling her stuffed frog Baba and getting sleepy as Constantine kissed her forehead.

* * *

Sneaker was playing the ere was playing the drums at her uncle's house because she liked playing them which surprised Robin and Kermit because Sneaker was good at drums so we're wanting to encourage her.

She was just feeling angry because other kids were treating her like a thief's kid but hadn't told her father because he would get mad since he got protective of her mamimg Ker it understand but proud she was taking her anger out on the drums instead of getting in fights making him understand.

"Sorry guys, was I bugging you?" Sneaker asked.

"No, but we're impressed by your playing." Kermit said.

"Oh." Sneaker replied softly as she was thinking.

Robin understood but was letting her be because she got tired or upset a lot so was seeing milk and cookies since Sneaker didn't have her afternoon snack yet because she'd been playing the drums as soon as she'd gotten home from school.

"Aww, somebody wore herself out." Robin whispered seeing Sneaker asleep.

"Yes, but school does that to her but we should let her rest." Kermit replied.

"I see, but Constantine was in a bad mood since you were trying to show him that he has talents beside being a thief." Robin told him.

Kermit understood but was seeing Sneaker wake up a bit later feelijg a bit better mamimg Constantine relieved that his little thief was feeling better but hugging him.

They were going home but Sneaker was humming to herself making Constantine smile because it was cute plus he loved being her father and teaching her to be a thief but he was making a snack


	11. Asking For Advice

"Double or nothing, Bad Frog!" Dudley and Deadly said to Constantine.

The three of them were in the break room of the studio playing poker since Constantine had became friends with Dudley and especially a certain phantom of the Muppets, Deadly.

"Sure, bring it!" Constantine replied unaware both Kermit and Sam were watching.

"You realise your cousin is gambling, here of all places?" Sam said.

"Yes but if it keeps him and Deadly out of Piggy's hair, I don't mind." Kermit said to the eagle male hearing Constantine laugh hysterically.

Nadya had made him come here and at first he was annoyed being aroubd his cousin and his friends, until he met Dudley and then Deadly who was a partner in crime for him.

"Deadly, I gave to help Piggy so stay here, out of trouble." Dudley said.

"Go ahead, hehe." Deadly to,d him, as Constantine was teaching him Russian making Kermit a little envious, as he wanted to be like that with Constantine, but everytime he tried his mischievous cousin shut hi out, Thankfully, he saw her needing advice knowing Sneaker was just the expert.

But right now, she was in school or at least he thought she was seeing it was nearly the end of the school day, unless his mischievous niece had detention being Constantine's kid.

Thankfully he saw her come in through the door, but fixing herself a snack, making Deadly grin at the little thief.

"Sneaker, can we talk alone?" Kermit asked her.

"Okay, I guess." Sneaker replied.

"I want to be friends with your dad, as we're family, but everytime I try, he shuts me out." Kermit said making the mischievous tadpole roll her eyes.

"Daddy loves mischief and thievery like me, we were born that way but you kind of pull the plug on his antics, when he's having fun.

If you coukd see things his way, then you would bond, I guess." Sneaker said.

"I kind of have, when he framed me, and had me put in gulag." Kermit replied, seeing Sneaker sigh.

"Yes, but you were being your usual self, and wrecked dad's kingdom." Sneaker said going to play poker, which stunned Kermit she did it.

* * *

"What was your uncle talking, to you about little thief?" Constantine asked.

It was early evening at the Bad Frog apartment and Constantine and Sneaker were eating takeout, something they did every night which Kermit did not get, but Constantine didn't care.

"He was asking, how to butter you up, so you'd hang out with him." Sneaker said.

"Go figure, he would try that." Constantine said to her, since he was going heisting in a bit, making Sneaker grin because her dad stole cool stuff, hearing her dad chuckle.

"I told him not to bother, dad." Sneaker said.

Constantine nodded, putting on his hooded cloak leaving, meaning Sneaker was on her own and left to her own devices until her dad came home later that morning so was staying up doing art stuff, along with taking care of Hector which was the family pet.


End file.
